A machine having a shaft rotatable in a lubricated bearing is known from DE 33 20 086 C2, in which a lubricant duct for lubricating the bearing extends axially in the interior of the shaft. In that the lubricant duct is guided along the shaft, lubricant points are also reachable which are difficult to supply in other ways, typically via ducts guided in a housing of the machine. The lubricant duct in the interior of a shaft can be long, however, and its cross-section is narrowly limited, because it cannot weaken the shaft, on the one hand, but the diameter of the shaft is to be as small as possible, on the other hand, so that, both for reasons of cost and also to avoid unnecessary friction losses, the diameter of the bearings receiving the shaft may be kept as smallest possible. It is thus necessary to supply lubricant from a lubricant source at elevated pressure. A pump required for this purpose increases both the costs of the machines and also the breakdown risk.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is therefore to specify a machine having a first shaft rotatable in at least one lubricated bearing and a lubricant duct extending along the first shaft for lubricating the bearing, which manages without an external pump for supplying the lubricant at elevated pressure. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.